<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood by Arrowlion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820280">Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowlion/pseuds/Arrowlion'>Arrowlion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowlion/pseuds/Arrowlion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t. I’m on my period, you know that.”</p><p>“So?” </p><p>“It’s blood, Anna. Is that . . . <em>not</em> a turn-off for you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All in the tags. I know, I'm great at titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being reincarnated in the modern era had been an adjustment, to say the least. </p><p>There were the major changes— flashy screens and machines that flew, all chrome and steel and lithium, the epitome of a futuristic word. </p><p>Then there were the smaller things that were somehow even more unsettling, like how cheap the spices were. </p><p>But what struck Anna of Cleves most of all was how much societal attitudes had changed over the course of five centuries. Gone was that pious, God-fearing creed that had permeated every aspect of life back in her day. The Church wasn’t so powerful; the morals less rigid. In 2021, you were allowed to talk about topics that had been taboo in Anna’s time. Like sex, for one. Including lesbian sex, which Anna considered a definite plus. </p><p>Also, periods. There weren’t any Levitican notions of impurity anymore. You could just go buy tampons at the store without so much as a sideways glance thrown your way. That was fortunate, because with all six queens sharing a house, supplies were quick to drain. </p><p>And no Church prohibitions on painkillers, either. Anna was especially thankful for that— for Kitty’s sake, not hers. The youngest queen was prone to cramps and migraines, and she depended on analgesic pills to get her through each cycle. </p><p>One such time— after Anna noticed Kitty raiding the medicine cabinet early in the morning, a scowl etched onto her perfect face— an idea dawned on the German queen. She watched Kitty go through the day, fatigued and even snarkier than usual, and decided to put her plan into action the following morning.</p><p>Except, by virtue of it being Saturday, Kitty didn’t stagger out of bed until noon. Anna, meanwhile, had already eaten and been out for a short run, and was in the process of stepping into the shower to wash off. She paused as her girlfriend slouched into the bathroom, bleary-eyed and clad in baggy pajamas. </p><p>“Sleep well?” Anna asked with a smile. Unlike herself, Kitty was not what anyone could call a morning person. </p><p>“Sure,” Kitty grumbled. Instead of going through the effort of brushing her teeth, she sloshed a cupful of mouthwash, spat into the sink, then yanked the medicine cabinet open with more force than strictly necessary. Her fingers fumbled with the lid of the ibuprofen, while she clutched the other hand to her forehead. A headache. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Fine, great,” said Kitty, still struggling with the lid. She was facing away from Anna, into the bathroom mirror. “Sort of like I’m being stabbed repeatedly with a blunt knife. In two places at once.”</p><p>Anna frowned, leaning against the shower door. Her clothes were already pooled in a pile on the floor. That should make this easier, but she still wasn’t exactly sure how she wasn’t to approach it. But Anna wasn’t one to waste time deliberating. </p><p>“Do you want me to help you feel better?” </p><p>Back still turned, Kitty waved the bottle; the pills rattled morosely within. “I’ve got enough for this time. Although I wouldn't say no if you found something stronger.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean more drugs, Kit,” Anna sighed. </p><p>Kitty turned around for the first time, giving Anna the gratifying experience of watching her eyes go wide and warm. It felt good: being wanted, being loved by someone who never seemed to get tired of looking at her. Not that she was lacking in self-confidence, but damn, the way it made her glow on the inside.</p><p>“I . . .” Kitty’s front teeth wandered over her lip, biting down softly, adorably. “don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Don’t you?” Anna pushed herself off the wall and closed the gap between them with one stride. Wrapping her arms around Kitty’s slender frame, Anna eased her tongue past the young queen’s teeth. Her bare breasts pressed against Kitty’s chest, so the only barrier between them was the thin fabric of Kitty’s baby-pink sleepwear.</p><p>When Kitty pulled away, Anna let her go without protest, raising a questioning eyebrow as they met each other’s gaze.</p><p>“I can’t,” said Kitty, suddenly shy. A faint pink blush bloomed over her pale cheeks, which were feathered by stray strands of brunette hair. “I’m on my period, you know that.”</p><p>“So?” Anna said. She cupped a hand to Kitty’s sculpted jaw.</p><p>Kitty, meanwhile, stared at her as though she’d proposed conceiving a child. “It’s blood, Anna,” she said. “Is that . . . <em>not</em> a turn-off for you?”</p><p>“Nothing about you could be a turn-off,” Anna murmured. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen plenty of my own.”</p><p>“That’s different. You weren’t, like, <em>doing that</em> with it—“</p><p>She broke off as Anna girded Kitty’s lower back with her arm, bringing her in close and bending down to whisper into her ear. “You’ll be so hot inside,” she breathed, her voice already going rough. “Wet around my fingers, taking me in. I’ll make you feel amazing, mein kleines Kätzchen.”</p><p>“Fuck,” was all Kitty managed in answer.</p><p>(Breaking out the German, Anna had learned, was always a good choice.)</p><p>Kitty shook her head once, sharply, as though to clear it. Then she grimaced, appearing to regret the abrupt movement. “I don’t know,” she groaned. “Will it really make this better?”</p><p>“It should. Medically speaking, and all.”</p><p>“I don’t remember seeing your degree,” Kitty muttered, but Anna heard the breath quiver in her throat, like a hummingbird’s wingbeats, and knew what Kitty would say a second before she said it. “Show me, then.”</p><p>That was everything Anna needed to hear. She let the arousal heat her body, guiding her hands up Kitty’s shirt, and reached for a taut nipple, rolling it between her thumb and index and applying just enough pressure to coax a quiet moan from Kitty. In the next instant, the shirt was on the floor, and their lips locked together, fervent and familiar. </p><p>Ending the kiss, Anna dropped her well-muscled arms down to Kitty’s waist, then, with a quick heave, lifted her onto the bathroom counter. Together they stripped off her pants, and there was nothing beneath, just Kitty, open and willing. She was balanced on the edge of the vanity top, stretching back to brace her shoulders against the mirror as she spread her legs apart. </p><p>Catching sight of the tampon string, Anna slowly pulled it out. The blush on Kitty’s face burned brighter, but she didn’t speak as she watched Anna drop it into the bin under the sink. </p><p>Anna kissed her again, gently. Their eyes fastened to each other’s as Anna skimmed her fingers down, past Kitty’s slick labia. Her thumb went for Kitty’s clit, whisking lightly over it until it was flushed and erect. Now, she <em>was</em> doing this to help Kitty, but there was no harm in drawing it out a bit— even as Kitty grew more restless by the second, legs twitching and shifting on the counter’s polished surface.</p><p>“Oh yes, do keep going, I’ve got all day,” she finally whined, glowering at Anna with a kitten’s malice. </p><p>“Impatient, are we?” Anna responded with a smirk. She pressed Kitty’s clit with more friction now, goading her to tilt her pelvis up with an inarticulate noise of frustration. </p><p>“Come on, Anna,” Kitty hissed through gritted teeth. When that produced no effect, she switched tactics. </p><p>“Please?” she tried. Her chocolate-brown eyes were as round as coins, shaded by long lashes. Damn, but she could be persuasive when she wanted to. </p><p>“Ja, Liebling?” Anna stalled, content in the knowledge that she was about to lose this particular test of wills.</p><p>“Would you <em>please</em> just fuck me <em>right now</em>?”</p><p>Kitty gasped a little when Anna slid into her, but her hips rocked forward, welcoming the breath. The wetness inside pulled Anna’s finger deeper until the webbing of her hand brushed soft hair. She kept her thumb over Kitty’s clit, stimulating her with long strokes, and felt Kitty’s hands scrabbling at the back of her neck in turn. The angle was perfect. Anna could see Kitty wholly, reach any part of her.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Anna remarked, as casually as if she didn’t currently have her finger buried in Kitty’s cunt. </p><p>Kitty ducked her head to hide her smile. “We’re getting blood on the counter.”</p><p>They were. Anna shrugged, not slowing her pace. The movement of her finger made sucking sounds as she plunged in and out of Kitty’s soft, yielding walls. “Then I’ll clean the fucking counter when we’re done.” </p><p>Kitty opened her mouth, probably for a sarcastic reply, but Anna thrust a second finger into her, bribing another moan from her throat instead. Anna leaned forward, stringing kisses along Kitty’s neck. The delicate skin heated up wherever it made contact with her lips. </p><p>It was times like this, Anna thought, when she wondered how she’d ever been so goddamn lucky to have this second chance at life, at love. Kitty was sensitive, pliant, responsive to every touch. Her dark hair, tangled like seaweed, wove down past her small breasts, each punctuated by a firm, pale pink nipple. In other words, she was stunning, even just-woke-up and with garnet blood smearing the inside of her slender thighs, smelling faintly of copper. </p><p>“Don’t you feel good?” Anna murmured between kisses. </p><p>“Better, I suppose,” Kitty acquiesced. Damp, ragged breaths interspersed her words, belying her offhand tone.</p><p>“You’re quite stubborn.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Anna laughed, lifting her head to plant a kiss on Kitty’s forehead even as she fingered her with growing intensity. “How’s the headache, love?”</p><p>Kitty made a sound midway between a growl and a mewl, shielding her face against Anna’s shoulder. “Just don’t stop,” she ordered, upper teeth grazing over Anna’s collarbone.</p><p>Obligingly, Anna hastened her rhythm, the undulating motion made easy by the blood. Her free hand stroked Kitty’s left breast, teasing her nipple again, more fiercely now. She knew all the right places to touch, until Kitty was writhing in front of her, hips rolling to meet Anna’s fingers as she pushed further and further inside. </p><p>“Anna, keep going, babe— fuck—<em>Anna</em>,” Kitty panted, her voice uneven and verging on desperate. </p><p>“You’re so wet for me, mein Schatz,” Anna savored. She added a third finger inside, where it was all slick and heat, tight yet lush. Kitty bucked forward in response, neatly-trimmed nails pressing into Anna’s nape. Anna would remember this— the sound, the smell, the softness, all of it— when she saw the marks in the mirror later. </p><p>When Anna made contact with Kitty’s g-spot, her walls clenched around her fingers. Kitty dropped any bearing of composure as she fucked herself with Anna’s hand. Broken moans scuffed up from her chest. Her legs curled around Anna’s back, pulling her insistently closer, while Anna scrawled circles with the pad of her finger, urging Kitty to the edge. </p><p>“Yes— right there— I’m so <em>close—</em>” </p><p>Kitty came with a high-pitched keen. Her nails swiped down Anna’s back, leaving long, tingling lines, and her entire body jackknifed on the counter as the orgasm shuddered through her. A renewed wave of heat spilled over Anna’s fingers. She could feel Kitty contracting around her, lost in the rapture of her release. Intense, heart-pounding desire throbbed in Anna’s core at the sight of her girlfriend sprawled in front of her, unraveled and opened. She thrust a hand down, grinding her own clit against her knuckles in an attempt to assuage the ache. It didn’t do much. She’d take care of it later, with a vibrator and a host of new, vivid memories.</p><p>After a minute, Kitty’s tense muscles slackened. She dropped her arms from Anna’s back, falling back onto the counter, and looked down with wide, sex-dazed eyes as Anna withdrew her fingers. They were coated with come and blood, which also stained the counter and the inside of Kitty’s thighs. The air was musky and sharp. Both of them were panting to recover their breath.</p><p>“That was great,” Kitty sighed. “And I actually don’t feel like shit anymore.”</p><p>“Told you so,” Anna gloated fondly. She cradled Kitty’s jaw again, streaking a line of blood down her cheek. Kitty leaned into her touch anyway, not seeming to care. A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“Kiss me, would you?” she asked. </p><p>Anna chuckled and dipped her head down, molding their lips together. She still tasted like morning and Listerine, but beneath it was the sweetness that was Kitty. They stayed like that for a long time. When Anna finally pulled back, Kitty issued a mumbled protest that became a squall of surprise as Anna lifted her bodily off the counter.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Cleaning us up.” With Kitty in her arms, Anna walked across the room and into the shower, where, facing the showerhead, she cranked the water on. The warm jets streamed over them both, washing the red-black blood down through the drain. </p><p>“Okay, put me down,” decided Kitty, squirming in Anna’s arms.</p><p>“Sure you'll be able to stand?” Anna teased, but Kitty just wriggled out of her hold and landed feet-first on the tile with unusual grace. She lowered to a kneeling position, hands reaching for the back of Anna’s calves.</p><p>“Kätzchen?”</p><p>“My turn,” Kitty said, and then <em>holy fuck</em> her tongue was parting the hair of Anna’s cunt, stirring the arousal that was already gathered there, hot and insistent. Her tongue glided over Anna’s labia, intermittently insinuating between the folds. Anna’s hands knotted into Kitty’s hair— catching herself, she moved them down to massage her shoulders instead. </p><p>“Mm, keep doing that,” Kitty agreed, her nose brushing over Anna’s clit as she glanced up at her. Keeping one hand steady on Anna’s leg, she lifted the other to stroke the inside of her thighs,  while her tongue kept lapping over Anna’s vulva. Her pace was slow and deliberate at first, but soon she started building speed, moving upward, before finally taking Anna’s clit fully in her damp, eager little mouth. At the same time, she dragged two fingers over Anna’s opening. Back and forth, toying with her. 

Anna didn’t mind— she was patient, and Kitty’s tongue sliding over her clit gave her more than enough stimulation as it was. She closed her eyes and let herself give in to the sensations: the water rolling down her back, the steam forming dewdrops on her bare arms, her girlfriend’s tongue and fingers working love and magic between her legs. Kitty kept driving her higher, not pausing for a heartbeat, almost ruthless in her vigor.</p><p>“Remind me how you got so good at this,” Anna demanded.</p><p>“It’s a gift,” Kitty answered nonchalantly, but Anna heard the pride flutter in her voice, and the next second Kitty’s finger was slipping inside. She plunged in and out with swift, precise jabs of her finger, matching her tempo to the swaying of Anna’s hips. Soon a second finger joined the first. “You’re so wet down here,” Kitty continued even as she worked her tongue on Anna’s clit. “I want you to come for me. I want to see it. I want to <em>taste</em> it.”</p><p>There was very little that roused Anna more than hearing what Kitty wanted. </p><p>Anna could feel her orgasm building, seizing at the base of her spine and the pulse that she could practically feel in her clit. She made sure to grip Kitty’s shoulders as she came, letting the euphoria chase through her while maintaining her feet firmly planted on the floor. Everything turned to water, running together as though in a dream. She was wonderfully, fleetingly weightless, anchored to reality only by Kitty, whose name left Anna’s mouth like a spell.</p><p>When she came down from her high, eyes flickering back open, Kitty was licking the come from her cunt. She cocked her head higher, kissing Anna’s clit, then her abs, then (seizing Anna’s arm to pull herself up) rising to meet her lips. The kiss was quick, affectionate, tasting of sex, before Kitty turned her head away to let the water run over her face.</p><p>“How was that, babe?” she purred, pleased with herself. Her lids were half-closed, guarding her eyes from the spray, with droplets glinting like pearls on her lashes. </p><p>“Fucking fantastic— but don’t need me to tell you that,” Anna answered. </p><p>“Just because I don’t need praise doesn’t mean I won’t take it where I can get it.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” </p><p>With that, Anna grabbed a bar of soap from the shower caddy. She worked her way down, starting at Kitty’s shoulders, down to her back, over the ridges of her spine, scrubbing her backside and legs— moving slowly, although there would probably be hell to pay on the water bill later.</p><p>Anna didn’t mind. This was worth it. </p><p>Walking around to face Kitty, Anna grabbed a bottle of strawberry shampoo. Kitty’s hair was long, almost liquid in the way it flowed through Anna’s fingers, and darkened to near-black now that it was soaked through. She was careful to be gentle as she caressed the shampoo in, making sure not to pull at Kitty’s scalp. Kitty, meanwhile, took the bar of soap. She slid it over Anna’s smooth brown skin, humming to herself as she worked. Trails of soapsuds followed the strokes of Kitty's arm and were almost instantly eaten away by the shower streams. Neither of them spoke.</p><p>It was true that Anna enjoyed the banter, the jokes and teasing that she and Kitty shared between them. And the sex, of course. But it was the everyday, quiet intimacy like this that Anna most preferred. Touching, kissing, bathing. Periods, and mornings, and showers. Meeting eyes without words and knowing what the other was thinking. That was love, and neither of them had known anything like it the first time around. She could have lived in this moment forever.</p><p>But eventually, she shut the water off, shook it out of her hair like a sheepdog (prompting a laugh from Kitty) and stepped out of the shower. After Kitty retrieved a fresh tampon from the bathroom drawer, they went into the bedroom to change clothes. Once dressed, they set out side-by-side for the kitchen— Kitty for coffee and breakfast, Anna for lunch— the bottle of pills and the smudges of blood both forgotten on the counter behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re just going to assume they don't share this bathroom with anyone else. Anyway, tysm for reading! </p><p>(If you want a story about the cheap spices, check out Remeinhu’s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425139">here</a>. )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>